


Wake-up Call

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Gabriel gets impatient before PT modules one morning, but you’re not about to complain about the wake-up call.





	Wake-up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

You were slowly drawn into consciousness by the feeling of warm fingers brushing along your inner thighs, pushing your legs apart. The familiar brush of Gabriel’s beard was soft against your skin, and pulled you the rest of the way out of your slumber. With a sigh, you absently stroked his hair.

“Don’t I have PT modules this morning?” Your voice was still thick with sleep as he pushed your thighs apart.

“Yep,” he replied, warm kisses teasing up towards your apex, making your breath deepen.

“Didn’t you assign them?”

“Mmhmm.” He kissed the top of your crease, and you twitched, lidded eyes staring up at the ceiling.

“Aren’t you  _running_  the session?”

“You know, you can just say you don’t want to,” he said, hands pressed on either side of your hips as he rose up to loom over you. You reached up to card your fingers through tousled curls, and he turned to kiss your palm.

“Didn’t say that,” you sighed, thumbing over the full shape of his mouth. He nipped the digit and you giggled. “I just don’t want the good Commander to lambaste me for being late.”

“The Commander can’t lambaste you if he’s late, too.” He was already kissing his way back down your front, and you willingly parted your legs around him.

“You can get ready faster than I can.”

“I’ll take my time.” The first stroke of his tongue along your slit made you suck in a breath.

“I hope you do…”

You both knew that neither of you were really talking about the PT module anymore. You also knew that neither of you cared, either. Relaxing into the bed, heat coursed through your centre as Gabriel moved slowly along your folds, lips and tongue teasing your most tender parts.

You propped yourself up on one elbow, free hand gliding through his hair. “Feels good,” you hummed, biting your lip. He closed his lips around your clit and sucked, drawing out a gasp from you. A thick finger teased at your opening, and you cursed as you fisted the sheets, head tipping back.

“Oh, right there—” you whispered, breath catching as you found his warm gaze again. “You know all my weak spots, Commander…”

“Good,” he hummed, easing the tip of his finger inside you. “You know all of mine, too, so I guess that makes us even.”

Your giggle turned into a resounding groan as the thick muscle of his tongue replaced his finger. Grabbing at his hair, you held him fast against your crease as you cursed.

“Oh, my God, Gabriel.” Your chest heaved with short gasps, heat coiling tightly in your centre as your eyes rolled back. “You’re going to make me come—”

“Go on,” he purred, voice muffled by his actions as his lips and tongue slid along your folds. He hummed as he suckled your clit, and you yelped as your fingers dug into his scalp. Filth and praise tumbled out of you as you rode his face, blithely chasing your release.

An unexpected hum from Gabriel sent the pleasure in your belly tearing out over your nerves, and your body seized as your orgasm rushed over you. You shook as you clutched at his hair, thighs struggling to close up around his broad shoulders, and the strength of his grip holding them apart as he continued devouring you, seemingly heedless of your keening moans.

When you let out a strangled  _please_ , he finally let up, leaving a lingering kiss against the fat swell of your clit as he leaned back. You lay beneath him, nearly boneless as you stared up at the ceiling, chasing your breaths.

Gabriel sat up between your legs, his expression oddly relaxed as he fisted the thick shaft of his cock. His free hand ran the gamut of your thigh as a calloused thumb brushed along your slit. He paused to rub a gentle circle over your aching clit, and you winced.

“Careful, please,” you mumbled, knowing how easily he could railroad you in these situations—and you  _did_  actually want to walk into the PT session after you were done here.

“‘Careful’ is for missions,” he murmured, voice husky with need as he eased the crown inside you. Your breath caught, head tipping back as you cursed. His thumb continued to rub gentle strokes over your sensitized nub. “But I don’t want to break you, either,” he hummed. “Not yet, anyway.”

You didn’t have a chance to laugh before he finished his journey in a single, smooth thrust, hilting deep and bumping your cervix. You stiffened as your fingers curled into his forearms, still trying to find your breath. His handsome face filled your vision as he brushed your hair out of your face.

“You alright?”

You nodded. “More than alright.”

It always seemed like he would be too much, but your body always swallowed him up like you were made to take him. You wound your arms around his neck as you pulled him down into a trembling kiss, and you felt his smile against your lips.

His movements began slowly, but he slid in deep on each careful thrust. You relaxed beneath him as your pliant body gave way to the welcome intrusion. He hit a steady rhythm as you pressed your forehead into his shoulder, fingers curling into his back.

“Careful,” he purred, thumb circling your clit. “Don’t want to leave a mark.”

“Shut up,” you muttered, digging in your teeth.

“Is that how you want to play?” He sucked a mark into your neck, and you couldn’t help your laugh. He lifted your knee towards your shoulder, and your breath caught on a groan as he slid deeper, crown brushing over your sweet spot.

“Oh, fuck—”

“That’s it,” he rumbled, the speed of his thrusts increasing as he leaned down, resting his forehead against yours. Stars exploded behind your eyes, head falling into the mattress while you came unraveled.

“Oh, my God,” you whined, chasing the movement of his hips against yours, letting out a squeal as his thumb resumed its strokes over your tender bundle of nerves. “Gabriel, please, I’m going to come—”

He leaned in close, breath hot against your ear. “Then come. Let me feel it—”

You cried as you thrashed beneath him, the thread keeping you wound together finally unraveling. Your inner muscles clenched hard around his shaft, pulling him in deeper. He fucked your through your orgasm, following after you on the tail of it as he hilted himself with a guttural sound. Your hips rocked together slowly for some long minutes in the afterglow as you exchanged soft kisses and sweet nothings.

He let out a soft growl as he sat back, pushing your thighs apart to watch his come trickle out of you. You arched your back with a deep sigh, stretching your arms overhead.

“Good morning, Gabriel.”

He chuckled as he leaned down to kiss you. “Morning.”

You let him crush you into the mattress beneath him, arms wrapping around his torso as you gave him a hard squeeze. “We better get ready soon, or else Jesse’s going to come looking for us.”

“Why don’t you get ready first? I’ll come in after you—less suspicion that way,” he said. You smiled as you wiggled out from beneath him, leaving a quick kiss against his temple.

“Such a gentleman.”

He hummed as he settled onto his belly, looking every bit the picture of comfort.

You narrowed your eyes. “You know… if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you letting me go first was just some elaborate ploy for you to catch some more shut-eye while I’m forced to drag my ass to PT…”

“I have to run the session. You don’t get to complain.” There was no heat to his words, but he also didn’t deny the accusation.

You shook your head fondly, still taking a moment to admire the hard planes of his back. With a sigh, your fingers drifted the length of his spine, following the lines of his scars. You were aware of him pretending not to watch you over his shoulder, and leaned down to press a gentle kiss against his shoulder.

“You better make it up to me, then,” you said, tipping him up for a kiss. He chased your lips as you leaned back, and you noted the tightness in his neck and jaw—he was ready to go again, and didn’t like being left hanging.

But you had PT, and he was supposed to be heading the session. He watched you with a fierce expression, and you licked your lips.

“Well?”

“You’ll get yours, agent,” he said, smile too sharp. “Just you wait.”

The thought didn’t scare you nearly as much as it should have.


End file.
